


All for the Love of Oppa

by nestine



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jaebum is the non-kpop friend of the three, Jinyoung Baekhyun Youngjae as bffs are to die for, M/M, fangirl/fanboys, im enjoying writing every bit of this, this is a rollercoaster ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, Park Jinyoung and Yoo Youngjae are best of friends - all are hopelessly in love with the boy group, Oblivion.This is a story of fanboys/fangirls - the struggles, the hardships, the rainbow after the rain, the first encounters, the sad reality and maybe the fulfillment of a fangirl/fanboy's hidden desires.





	

"Are we late?" Baekhyun pants heavily, his heart rate is speeding up above the normal rate, his body is covered in sweat while his right hand clutches firmly on the door knob for support. Jinyoung is just behind him currently slouched on the floor, his breathing unstabilized, eyes closed trying to even the rise and fall of his chest.

 

They run all the way from the ground floor up to the 17th floor of the condominium. The elevators are closed for 30 minutes because they are under inspection but Baekhyun and Jinyoung didn't want to wait for it to be done because they needed to be home - _asap_.

 

“Umm” Youngjae starts but his tone apologetic, eyes don’t seem to want to gaze into either of his friends’. The widely opened door turns into the passage of truth as Baekhyun can see the large television screen on the living room.

 

Youngjae adds a mental note to re-arrange the interiors of his condominium unit. But he guesses, nothing can prevent his two friends from knowing the truth - they are bound to know it after all.

 

Much to their dismay, Youngjae’s 60-inch curved television displays the horrors of their reality. Colorful lights, varying sizes of confetties and even rainbow hued balloons showering the well-lit stage. Then credits appear, mocking them.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and slowly but devastatingly slides his way into the floor while Jinyoung finally finds the courage to open his eyes while he stands up in an abrupt manner. Baekhyun and Jinyoung, both of them, already realize the answer to their query. And it is heartbreaking.

 

_Oblivion’s live concert has ended._

 

"There's youtube?" Yoo Youngjae tries to comfort his two best friends, Byun Baekhyun and Park Jinyoung. But Youngjae also knows no amount of consolation is enough to make both of his best friends get over the fact that they missed the first live concert of Oblivion - the boy group that the three of them love and adore - maybe at times, worship.

  
"Youtube is different.” Jinyoung demands while shooting daggers at Youngjae. Youngjae doesn’t bother arguing though, he knows Jinyoung more than anyone and he understands that Jinyoung is just upset and will quickly apologizes to him once his overwhelming feeling of grief subsides.

 

“THE LIVE STREAM IS DIFFERENT! I WANTED TO SEE PARK CHANYEOL PERFORMING LIVE!" Baekhyun screams on top of his lungs, throwing a fit into the hallway of the condominium because who wouldn't? He just missed the performance Park Chanyeol. "AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE FUCKING YOUTUBE VIDEOS!!!" He screams again.

 

Youngjae walks slowly towards Baekhyun as he gently pushes the _almost_ sobbing male towards the unit on one hand while he pulls the other male on the other hand.  


Jinyoung is left speechless. he closes his eyes once again while continuously shakes his head, not accepting the reality while he let himself be pulled by Youngjae.

  
_This will be a very long night,_ Youngjae thinks.

  


***

 

**The Stages of Being a Fan**

An essay by Byun Baekhyun

Introduction: Curiosity Kills the Cat

 

One thing leads to another, it’s how life works.

 

Everything starts from curiosity then after finding out the things and everything between and underneath them, dilemma and decision come next. _Should I continue? Or should I just leave it all behind?_ These are the questions that will linger on one’s mind for quite some time until one succumbs to the series of unanswered queries and finally lets out an opinion - not an answer.

 

Curiosity may or may not lead a person to something good. It’s scary because once a person’s mind gets curious, it will mark the start of everything. And that everything leads to all the things. In the end somehow, it’ll kill everyone - slowly, devastatingly.

 

Curiosity marks the start of a maze where in when one steps foot into it, all the exits will automatically close and one will be left wandering around, roaming here and there and at some point, one will refuse to find the exit or other pathways because suddenly there’s a feeling of fleeting elation. But somewhere along the way, one might question himself, _How do I get out?_  But then the question will be left unanswered because images will suddenly pop out of nowhere and the queries will be forgotten. It takes a long time before the question arises again, and then one will eventually realize, that it is a trap.

 

Curiosity kills the cat.

 

Curiosity kills the fan, there’s no way out. No buts, no nothing.

 

One you become curious, it’s the start of something and will be the end of everything.

  


***

 

“Please lend me some money,” Baekhyun begs as if his life depended on it.

 

Life has taken its toll on Baekhyun. The petite male has been working his ass off on a local coffee shop every after his class ends. Paying his school fees on his own doubles the hard work for him but he tells himself every day that it will all pay off once he graduates and gets a decent job.

 

He patiently waits for his best friend’s answer because he desperately needs the money.

 

“How much do you need” Youngjae asks without a hint of hesitation.

 

“50 dollars.”

 

“Wait a sec, I’ll transfer it into your account” And Youngjae immediately gets hold of his cellphone inputting the necessary details. In less than 5 minutes, 50 dollars have been transferred.

 

Baekhyun beams widely, he doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath for too long until he starts to take in air again. “Thanks, you’re the best.” He gives a quick hug and runs off to his room and hurriedly types on his laptop to seal the deal.

 

A good minute has passed when he reappears on the living room, happiness written all over his face. It makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter and his stomach does somersaults because he just bought the _limited photocard_ of Park Chanyeol. He has been dying to buy the limited one to add to his collection. He remembers the struggles he faced when he failed multiple times in purchasing one when it was announced - the number of fans bidding for it - all wanting to have the card. Baekhyun recalls the pain it entailed when the photocard is available but he hadn’t save enough for him to purchase it so after a couple of minutes, it was sold to another fan. He learns by heart the annoyance he felt when one fan posted the amount of Park Chanyeol merchandise the fan owned. How much he curses that night because of jealousy. He fears to feel the emotions he felt when the photo card was always sold out or someone manages to buy it first before him.

 

Now, Baekhyun is overjoyed because to hell with everybody, he already has one.

 

He doesn’t remember when it started, but all his mind recalls was when he, out of curiosity, listens to one of Oblivion’s songs. He’ll admit, at first, he wasn’t a fan of the newly debuted boy group and he threw a couple of insults for the lackluster debut stage - comparing them to other groups but when Baekhyun’s eyes landed on a tall guy named Park Chanyeol, he suddenly, _magically,_ and spectacularly changed everything.

 

The love stories on novels and movies are all wrong. First loves? Best friends turn into lovers? Love at first sight? Baekhyun almost laughs at the ridiculousness of the stories. Love based on the movies is when they started to interact with each other. Love from the stories happen when the best friend falls in love with his friend. Love transpires when the guy sees the girl for the first time. But for Baekhyun, love isn’t all constricted and explained, it doesn’t even explain the whole concept of love. Because Baekhyun knows love is present even if you’re miles away. You can experience the wildly beating of the heart just by looking at the photos; you’ll experience the butterflies in the stomach just by watching the videos. Love, for Baekhyun, isn’t just meeting a person physically and being with a person physically; love for him is seen just by the printed photos, hard copies of magazines, fan accounts, tweet updates, tumblr posts, album releases, music videos, award shows and seeing Park Chanyeol on the television screen.

 

Baekhyun knows it’s love even though many people don’t understand his concept of love. Even when people label him as crazy, Baekhyun knows more than anyone that it’s love. It’s unexplainable but he knows, it’s love.

He slumps into the couch next to Youngjae, “Thanks.” He says again.

 

“Did you get it?” Jinyoung shouts from the kitchen.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Good job!” Jinyoung says again.

 

“Baek” Youngjae starts, “You don’t need to pay me back.” He knows Baekhyun has already declined his incessant offers before but still, he knows more than anyone else how Baekhyun is keeping himself barely alive and he knows how much Baekhyun adored Park Chanyeol, he too is guilty of being obsessed over a guy.

 

“I told you I don’t mind buying any merch for you.” Youngjae adds because he is very much willing, he has the money to spend on these things. He doesn’t pity Baekhyun because pity is the last thing his best friend needs. But Youngjae really has the capability to buy anything, being the only son of a multi-billionaire tycoon, money is easy as one two three.  He knows how much Chanyeol makes his best friend happy; he knows the feeling because Daehyun makes him feel like he is on cloud nine too. And buying merchandise doubles the burden because Baekhyun being an orphan-slash-college student-slash-barista is too much.

 

“I can buy you merch too.” Jinyoung appears with a tray of freshly baked, _burnt_ cookies. “Don’t say a word” He warns while squinting his eyes - warning his friends.

 

Youngjae fights the urge to laugh as it is the seventh attempt of JInyoung to make cookies but he still miserably failed. It was Mark Tuan’s fault, the member of the boy group Oblivion has listed to his ideal type as the one who can bake cookies.

 

“Seriously, Byun Baekhyun, just tell me when you need to buy one, okay?” Jinyoung says, “At least the both of you are allowed and can legally hoard merch while here I am - always in hiding” Jinyoung sighs as he places the tray on top of the wooden coffee table.

 

“I told you guys, it is okay. I’m already a freeloader here in Youngjae’s unit. Jinyoung buys our food, you both even help me with school stuffs. Guys, it’s more than enough.” Baekhyun explains, “I want to buy Chanyeol merch on my own. I want to buy it with my hard earned money. I want to feel the pleasure of having them one by one.” Baekhyun explains with burning passion and hand gestures. “In that way, even we’re miles apart, I think I can express my undying love for Chanyeol.”

 

“Ouch.” Youngjae responds while he dramatically clutches his heart faking a pained expression. He then proceeds to the wall where a poster is hanged, “I’m sorry Daehyun!” Youngjae pleads, “I love you, though I use my parents’ money to buy all your merch. It doesn’t mean I love you less. Don’t be sad.” Youngjae explains to the inanimate object plastered on the wall.

 

Jinyoung slumps into the space where Youngjae was previously at. “You both are very lucky. I have the means to buy but my parents and everyone in the family doesn't know I’m gay and every element of me obsessing over boy groups are prohibited. I can’t even post anything in social media.”  

 

“At least we have twitter” Youngjae pushes.

 

Baekhyun lets out a heartily laugh. He is lucky to have met Youngjae and Jinyoung who share the sentiment as him and no matter how stupid it seems to almost worship a photo, Baekhyun is guilty of doing the same thing - Jinyoung and Youngjae too. They do it not once, not twice but a countless times. He may have kiss Park Chanyeol’s photo a couple of times, Jinyoung may have jerked off imagining Mark’s face, Youngjae may have dreamt of becoming Daehyun’s personal assistant - and they have all been guilty of  have thrown stupid heart gestures and flying kisses to the television screen or on their phones like lovesick teenage girls.

 

They don’t regret anything though, it’s all worth it. Because sometimes, the world gives them crappy scenarios, gives them one hell of a disaster ride and all they have to do to make their lives a little less dull and put lot more sunshine is a photo of their respective biases – even if they are miles apart, still at the end of the day, Park Chanyeol, Mark Tuan and Jung Daehyun and the rest of the members of Oblivion are the ones that put a smile to their faces - the persons who bring rainbows to their respective depressing lives.

 

It’s fascinating isn’t it? When Baekhyun feels the world ganging up on him; when he feels he is alone and lonely; just one photo or one video, or even one update from twitter with less than 140 characters; Baekhyun’s life turns upside down and the colorless ambiance turns into a rainbow of sunshine and smiles.

 

When Jinyoung feels too strangled by his inability to show the world who he truly is - fearing his family will disown him, he find solace in the music Oblivion offers. The live performances - dance practices - variety shows - it is his way to escape the cruel reality.

When Youngjae feels his parents were too busy for him - were all they did is to offer him money but not their love - Youngae finds love in the simplest ways - the fanfictions, fanarts and blog posts. It his his way of coping up with what he doesnt have.

 

Baekhyun grins stupidly and Youngjae and Jinyoung grin back just as wide, also stupidly, because maybe all of them are trapped. All of them couldn’t find an exit or even a secret pathway out. But they all know, they will never regret a thing, will never regret lamenting on the things that happened. Because watching Oblivion is what makes them happy. So why would they find an exit when they’re trap in the sea of blissfulness and constantly shower them with fulfillment, contentment and pleasure?

 

Why would they escape the only thing that erases the sadness and writes happiness in their lives?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 2 years ago with only Baekhyun and Youngjae as bestfriends but stopped after the first chapter but now, I'll relive and rewrite this story and I added Jinyoung! :) This is so fun to write before I can relate to it (as a fangirl)


End file.
